Close Call
by scgirl-317
Summary: Tag for 2.21, "Rocket Man." Nell was more upset than she let on. Eric finds her in the parking lot when the day is done, and the emotions finally come out.


Title: Close Call

Author: scgirl_317

Summary: Tag for 2.21, "Rocket Man." Nell was more concerned about Eric than anyone knew. After the case is closed, he finds her in the parking lot, and the two talk.

A/N: There is a surprising lack of Eric/Nell fics out there, and this ep begged for one. I wanted to write it after the episode initially aired, but never could. Watching it again in a rerun, however, gave me what I needed. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Nell managed to suppress the sigh of relief when Eric returned to the Ops Center, dressed once again in his customary short-sleeved shirt and Bermuda shorts. When she had seen that the test chamber had gone online, it was all she could do not to panic. Even up to a moment ago, she could not relax until she saw him again.<p>

She wanted to hug him when he walked in, but remained where she was. She could see that he was thoughtful about his time in the field, and offered what little advice she could. Time was limited, however, and they needed to find the missing satellite.

Once everything was settled, the case closed and the hovercraft handed over to the field agents, Nell and Eric shut everything down for the night. As usual, they said little as they went through the motions. Once their nightly routine was complete, they said goodnight and parted ways. Nell went straight to the parking lot while Eric lingered for several minutes longer. He ran the events of the day over in his head, excited that he had finally been allowed in the field and oh so glad that it was over.

With a final nod, he stood and made his way down the stairs and out the door. He was almost to his car when he saw that Nell's was still there. Curious, he walked over. He noticed that she had not yet seen him, mostly because, when he was merely feet away, he heard a soft sniff.

"Nell?" he asked softly, trying not to startle her.

She looked up when he spoke, and she knew she'd been caught. In the dim light, Eric could see the glistening tracks down her face where tears had fallen. Eric had seen Nell wear a multitude of emotions—usually curiosity, glee, or triumph at solving a difficult problem—but he had never seen her upset. Now he was concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Nell paused before answering, "I couldn't do anything. I saw the test chamber turn on, and there was nothing I could do. All I could do was sit there and pray Callen got to you in time."

Eric sighed, berating himself for not realizing how badly his close call had unsettled her. They worked closely day after day; how could he have not seen how upset she was? Unsure of what to do, he reached out and hesitantly pulled her to him. Nell wrapped her arms around his waist, desperate to reassure herself that he was indeed alive and whole.

He tipped her chin up to look in her eyes. Tears still glistened in them, and he reached up to wipe one away as it escaped down her cheek. Overcome by some emotion that he was unable to name, he leaned down, gently touching his lips to hers.

Nell shocked him by not only kissing him back, but by removing her arms from his middle and reaching up around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. There was more in that kiss than Eric had thought was ever possible. All of the day's fear, turmoil, and anxiety were wrapped up in an all-encompassing passion that he realized had long simmered just below the surface. Eric was amazed that she had concealed it so well.

Nell released him only when her lungs screamed for air, but she did not pull away. Eric leaned his forehead against hers as he gasped for air.

"Wow, maybe I should go out into he field more often," he joked, having no clue what else to say.

"I wouldn't suggest it," she replied, pulling him back down for a second, gentler kiss.

Eric marveled at how things had progressed, that day. He had gone on his first, and hopefully last, undercover assignment, nearly been frelted—curse Deeks for coming up with that word—found a stolen satellite, and was now kissing Nell in the parking lot. All in all, it hadn't been that bad a day.

He smiled, looking forward to whatever tomorrow might bring.


End file.
